<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But First, Lemme Take a Selfie by MurdockSchmurdock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723088">But First, Lemme Take a Selfie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdockSchmurdock/pseuds/MurdockSchmurdock'>MurdockSchmurdock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@peter.parkour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Instagram, Memes, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is a Little Shit, Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart, might be a series idk yet, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdockSchmurdock/pseuds/MurdockSchmurdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another "Peter Parker gets Social Media" fic because I do so love those<br/>It will be updated whenever I have an idea and the time to write and draw for it, so in other words, randomly :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@peter.parkour [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But First, Lemme Take a Selfie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <span>C’mon, man!” Ned whined, pulling on the arm of Peter’s sweater like a petulant toddler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ned! I already said I’m not doing it!” he retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you even realize how much easier it would make my life?” his friend replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Is you being able to send me memes on Instagram really all that important?” Peter questioned as MJ butt in with “He has a Discord, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well duh,” Ned rolled his eyes, “but you can’t post all your photography stuff on Discord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I guess, but I really don’t want a repeat of last year.” Peter groused. Last year, as Ned quickly explained to MJ, referred to when Peter first made an Instagram, which was found by Flash, who immediately flamed it with spam bots. The account was promptly deleted and Peter had yet to try again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Just make it private.” MJ shrugged. Ned nodded emphatically. “Problem solved!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“No, guys.” the teen reiterated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“<em>Pleeeeeease</em>?” Ned begged, “You can just follow me and MJ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You have an Instagram?” Peter puzzled, casting a doubtful look at her curly hair, which was all he could see over the top of the book her nose was buried in. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yep.” she replied, popping the ‘p’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Alright, fine. You win,” He sighed, pulling out his phone, “I’ll get it, but my account’s staying private.” Ned pumped his fist victoriously, then grabbed his own phone from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sweet! Once you get that out of the way, I’ll give you me and MJ's usernames.” He paused and squinted at Peter. “You do know how to register, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Ned, I think I can handle setting up an Instagram account.” Peter scoffed. Now Ned rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Whatever you say, dude.” He teased, elbowing his friend, who laughed and returned the jab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Just don’t get addicted. Like Ned.” Mj mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “I doubt that will be an issue.” Peter grinned, at the same time as Ned let out an offended “Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Well, it wasn’t an issue, per say, but when the lunch bell rang Peter found it a bit difficult to put his phone down. Ned showed him around the app, and guided him through all the features that had been added since he last had it. By the time the period ended, he was following Ned, MJ, his Aunt, Mr. Stark, most of the Avengers, and the official pages for Star Wars, Stark Industries, and Buzzfeed Unsolved. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He had to admit, it was pretty fun, and he had already posted a few of the pictures he’d taken on patrol recently. Nothing that would arouse suspicion, of course, just some shots of old buildings and sunsets. Okay, maybe some of them were from a<em> little</em> bit too high up, or a <em>bit</em> of a weird angle, but it’s fine. It’s <em>fine.</em></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>     “Hey, Happy?” The privacy screen slid back, and the grouchy driver looked over his shoulder at the teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What’s up, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Do you have an Instagram?” Peter asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes,” Happy replied after a beat, and the kids head shot up expectantly, “but you’re never getting it.” Undeterred, Peter typed “Happy” into the search bar and tapped the first result.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I think I got it.” He announced, looking at the single poorly lit selfie proudly displayed as the profile picture. He held the phone out so Happy could see. “Are you @_happyh_?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The privacy screen slid shut, and Peter hit follow.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
  <span>Peter bounced into the lab, grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hi Mr. Stark!” he chirped, plopping down on a stool besides the genius, “what’re you working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey Pete, nothing much. Just a side project I’m finishing up.” he replied, looking up from his work long enough to shoot the kid a smile and ruffle his hair. Peter hopped up and away from him with a laugh, and walked over to his own workstation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, let me know when you’re done!” He called over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Of course, just eat something and finish up your homework for now, kid.” Tony advised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I had some popcorn before I came up here, I should be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>It took Peter almost an hour to get his two assignments done, which may or may not have been due to his tendency to check his phone every few minutes. Damn it, Ned, stop sending so many memes!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>With school out of the way, he could move on to more important things. Like  screwing around with some new web fluid concepts. He grabbed a red journal from a neat stack on a shelf, and quickly flipped to a rather promising page. He’d been over the formula a few times now, and it seemed pretty solid. Now, he wasn’t too sure what good it would do, but it was an interesting enough concept for him to explore it a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Mr. Stark? I’m gonna do a test run on that new formula, okay?” He said, seeing his mentor nod at the notification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Go nuts, Pete.” Tony hummed, “Within reason anyway. You know where the supply closet is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>A few minutes later, Peter had donned a thick pair of gloves, his too-big lab coat, and protective goggles that always left him looking like a raccoon. A smorgasbord of chemicals were lined up neatly in their containers, looking exactly like the mad scientist backdrop of Peter’s dreams. He grabbed the first vial, and gently tapped the powder into a scaled beaker, being sure to check the measurement against the note page before replacing it and moving onto the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Pouring complete, he moved on to the next step. Stirring was always a matter of trial and error, certain formulas required specific speeds or time frames to get it just right. He grabbed one of his trusty wooden sticks and began folding the powders into the liquids. The motion was reminiscent of when he and Ned used to make potions out of mud and rocks when they were little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Peter was so absorbed in the fond memory that he almost didn’t notice the mixture turning an unpleasant shade of green, and expanding. Rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh, shoot!” He yelped,leaping back from the table. The goop came with him, clinging to the stick and stretching to the beaker like incredibly unappetizing cheese in a Papa John’s commercial. Until it snapped back, sending a sickly green gunk to splatter all over the desk, floor, wall, and Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You okay, Peter?” Tony hollered, looking up from his own desk in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah. it’s non-corrosive.” He sighed in return, knocking the beaker into a waiting bio hazard bucket. “It looks kinda cool though. Like modern art.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Too bad. You’re still cleaning it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Oh well, it was worth a shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cleaning was certainly easier when you could walk on walls. After snapping a few photos of the mess for posterity, Peter got to scrubbing the goo. And when that didn’t work, scraping it off like gum on a desk. Seriously, why did he think non-sticky webs would be a good idea?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey kiddo, come here for a sec.” Tony suddenly spoke,”And take those stupid goggles off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Peter dropped to the floor, discarding the goggles on the now significantly less green table. He turned towards his mentor only to have a pair of sunglasses shoved on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Surprise!” the man grinned, looking far more orange through the colored lenses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Whoah,” Peter marveled, “Is this what you were working on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yep.” Tony replied, “They’re just a prototype at the moment, still got some adjustments to make, what with your senses and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wha, my senses? What do you mean?” the teen puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I figured you’d want something to help a bit when things get to be too much and you don’t have the suit handy. Plus, they match mine.” The billionaire pulled his own pair from where they hung on his shirt, slipping them smoothly onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I, Mr. Stark, these are amazing!” Peter gasped, admiring the shades in the reflection of a glass cabinet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>They were nearly identical to Tony’s iconic shades, apart from the slightly darker shades, and the frame was a bit rounder. Honestly, they looked pretty good on him, and he was sorta feeling himself right now. Ned was gonna lose it when he sent him this.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Like I said, still a prototype, but they’ll be able to connect to FRIDAY, record, enable a sensory setting, some other stuff.” Tony explained, turning away to swipe through the schematics floating above his table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Peter grabbed his phone from where he had left it on his bench and opened the camera. His mentor’s stern voice froze him mid-pose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Excuse me? Are you really taking a selfie in my lab?” Peter whipped around and stared at the man standing with his hands on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Gosh Mr. Stark I’m so sorry, really, I’ll delete it, and all-” Tony silenced his frantic apologies with a wave of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You didn’t let me finish, kiddo.” He smirked, “Are you really taking a selfie in my lab, <em>without me</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Peter just gaped at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well? Come on, Pete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Yeah!” he squeaked, dashing over to his mentor with a huge grin, camera ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ned was <em>really</em> gonna flip now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thank you for reading! If you wanna see the art for this chapter, go and check out my instagram, <a href="https://www.instagram.com/murdock_schmurdock/">@murdock_schmurdock</a> ! It should be up in a few minutes :)<br/>Leave a kudo or a comment if you can spare it, and feel free to leave suggestions for chapters, it would be a huge help!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>